


In the Dark

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the same when the lights go out</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnseenLibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/gifts).



**Title:** In the Dark  
 **Pairing:** Fred Weasley/Angelina Johnson/George Weasley  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Summary:** They're the same when the lights go out.  
 **Warnings:** Threesome, twincest  
 **Notes:** Written for unseen1969's prompt of "Can she tell who's who in the dark? Does she care?" at the 2015 Humpathon at hp_humpdrabbles on Live Journal

The room was pitch black. Angelina knew they liked it that way. It added to the mystery.

"Merlin, George-- Fred-- whichever of you that is, your elbow is in my--"

There was a giggle. "Yeah, that was not an accident."

"Bastards." 

"Do not let our mother hear you say that."

Angelina gave a rough elbow back; she missed them both entirely. "Since when would you bring me home to your mother? Since when do you think I would go?"

She tried to sit up on the bed, but her back was quickly pinned to the mattress with her hands clasped above her head. She kicked out a foot and was satisfied to hear a loud grunt of pain. 

"Fuck, you are feisty tonight. Okay, Fred?" George asked.

Oh good, she had hoped it was Fred she got. She would save a knee to the groin for George...later. All thought of that left when she felt her legs spread, her thighs grasped and her knees pulled over someone's shoulders. 

He slid into her deftly. She thought it was Fred, but they changed positions sometimes so quickly that she could never be sure. They felt alike. They sounded alike. And that was what she loved. With the lights out, she could be fucking either of them. 

She was suddenly flipped to her stomach and pushed up on her knees. She felt a twin behind her, sliding inside her warmth, filling her completely, and a cock was pressing against her lips.

"I should bite you."

"But you won't. You threaten that every time." 

"One day, I'm going to do it, you know."

"But what fun would that be?"

"Oh, let me count the ways." His cock pressed more firmly against her mouth, and she flicked a tongue out across the head and was satisfied to hear him groan. 

With more insistence he pushed past her lips, and gasped as her teeth scratched down his length.

"No teeth!" said the twin before her, as the twin behind her smacked her bum hard. 

"Tsk, tsk, you know that's against the rules. Naughty girl." 

The game was never full on until someone had their arse smacked, and it was usually hers. They knew how much she liked it, and nothing got her going like a good rain of hands down upon her backside. 

The twin whose cock was currently working in and out of her mouth grabbed her braids and began to fuck her mouth in earnest. The twin behind her matched his brother's pace, slipping a hand beneath them to work her clit and make her groan.

The came as a duo, much as they did everything. Even being the cads that they were, they always brought her with them. 

"Light your wand. I want to see which of you is which."

"Oh no, love, that ruins all our fun." 

"I fucking hate you both."

"We know. See you next week. Same time, same place, yeah?"

She knew she'd be back. So did they.


End file.
